A Cabana Boy Summer
by Slainteru
Summary: DMHG sequel to tXCF. their summer vacation. addiction...a dangerous new evil...spandex...rock...and a guy called Ketchup.
1. Mexico

**A Cabana Boy Summer**

(**Note, I don't own Harry Potter characters, I only write fics about them, JK Rowling has it all, but she's all the way in Britain so she doesn't know I'm writing this! Hahhaahahhahaha. Ha.)**

**(Any Buffy the Vampire Slayer references, such as the title, are completely not mine and are the property of Joss Whedon, a.k.a. GOD)**

"Where are we going again?"

"Mexico."

"Like, across the sea, into the States Mexico?"

"Si, mi amiga!"

"Don't do that, dad. It's scary."

"But it's funny! Don't YOU find me doing a dance funny?"

"Yeah, sure. In the scarring and traumatizing way, sure." Hermione grabbed her heavy duffel and put it on the desk at the airport. Just a few days ago, she'd been laughing with her friends and kissing her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. And now? Now she was at a crummy airport after five hours of bad traffic. Safe to say her mood was slightly less than cheerful. With the summer would come changes. She was getting her hair cut, straightened, and highlighted. Not that she couldn't do that herself, but her parents were making her not use magic for a while. Muggles. They didn't understand. A firm elbow to the ribs. She looked up into her dads eyes.

"Who know, Mione, maybe you'll find a nice attractive cabana boy to spend the summer with..." he winked and grinned, and she fumed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was on the plane, watching some stupid B-class baseball movie. She knew torture, and this was it. Not to mention there were several scenes involving spandex. She used this time to write a letter to Draco, detailing the oh-so NOT exciting trip she was going to take, what her father had said about cabana boys, and how pissed she was that they wouldn't let her stay at home and mind the cats.

But at least she'd be back in time for the gig that was scheduled, and that meant seeing her boyfriend again, which caused a wriggly feeling in her belly. It was a happy feeling.

"Please buckle your seatbelts, we are going to be catching some turbulence soon..." the stern female voice sounded. Hermione groaned and clipped herself in, and put her writing utensils away.

_Oh yes, THIS should be a fun trip...NOT..._

**Hello lovers! This is the sequel to the XanderCordelia Factor! And the title is from episode one of season three of Buffy. Xander makes a reference to "pedro the cabana boy" I just couldn't resist using it ;-P**

**R&R, and I will love you forever. Or just give you a cookie, but you know?**

**Shorty**


	2. While The Wanker's Away

**A Cabana Boy Summer**

"WHAT!"

"You heard me, boy."

"But I don't want to stay home!"

"But you are, and don't argue with me, you prat!"

"Why can't I come?"

"Because I'm deeply disappointed in you, as is your mother. Now get off of me before I have to hex you." Draco let go of his fathers sleeve, and was pushed back. Hard. The last few days he'd been home, he'd been punished beyond punishment for his actions against the Dark Lord. Those punishments increased as it was revealed that he was dating a Mudblood. Now his parents were going to Cyprus and he wasn't allowed to go with. The door slammed, and he was alone.

"You wanker." he hissed, gripping his still-healing ribs. He walked to his room, grabbed his Fender, and began to play, hitting some chords, playing a few songs. After a while he began to sing, each breath giving him a little jolt of pain to his ribs.

"_She wears my heart on her sleeve; she is really special to me  
Push her around, we'll take you down  
She wears my heart on her sleeve  
She tapes my heart to her sleeve, a heart torn apart at its seams  
Defenseless against her innocence  
She wears my heart on her sleeve  
Whoa-oh-whoa child-"_

He paused. Remembering the chord, he played on.  
_  
"We're partners in crime like old days of Bonnie and Clyde  
We'll be together a long, long time  
She hangs my heart from her sleeve, hung up and left there to bleed  
Tangled in red around her neck  
She wears my heart on her sleeve  
Whoa-oh-whoa child  
I am yours and you are mine  
Together we'll steal away the night and no one can take it away from us  
I'll never ever take away my heart._"

He paused. He began writing down a song. Then he finished off the song he was already singing with a killer solo. Flipping his hair into it's signature skater style, he grinned maniacally.

"While the wanker's away, the Draco shall play." he punched in a few numbers, and in several minutes and seconds later, Ginny, Blaise, Harry and Luna were there, with instruments.

Music, my friends, is the answer to everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hello loverfaces! Second chapter. The finale is the concert, just so I have a clear goal for this story. Heh. First two chapters are ALWAYS the shortest. Just testing the waters, you know?**

**R&R, get a freeeeee cookie!**

**Shorty**


	3. New Friends And Gig Plans

**A Cabana Boy Summer**

The weather was horrendous in Mexico.

There was sunny day after sunny day after sunny day. No rain AT ALL. And the food gave her father the runs. She hung out at the mall close to where she was staying, and met some cool people there. They played soccer, and one of them played the acoustic guitar.

Pablo, the tallest and the eldest of the trio, played soccer for fun, and was using it to get a scholarship into a college in the USA. He was eighteen, just a few months older than Hermione. They talked about the economic situations around the world, how the leaders were apathetic bitches, and he taught her how to say 'fuck you, you butt monkey' in Spanish.

Pedro was Ginny's age, played the acoustic, and was Pablo's cousin. He was into emo/punk rock, and had many conversations with Hermione about how the world of punk rock was slipping because of emo bands and pop shit making the radio as 'true punk'. She invited him to come with her to Britain, and to play in her band. He grinned.

Maria was Pedro's twin, and very hardworking. She'd work all day to make money for her family, and had almost eight different jobs. She liked fashion, and spent most of her time doing the older girls hair, and offered to cut it, for which Hermione paid a dear monetary price. Not because the girl had asked, but because Hermione had wanted her to have some free time, to hang out with her.

All day, the four of them sat in the mall, talking about random crap, and playing truth or dare. On occasion, Pedro would take out his guitar and Hermione would sing, and it bought in customers and money, which Maria and Pablo and Pedro goggled at. Hermione decided that they'd split the cash to twenty-five percent each, since there were four of them. This is how she spent her two weeks in Mexico. On the day she had to leave, she took her money and bought things for the friends she had in Britain. She got Draco a CD with some famous Mexican and Spanish guitarists, Harry a Speedy Gonzalez bobble-head, Ginny a shawl made by craftswomen and Blaise a little cactus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was missing his girlfriend dearly, and had a night planned for when she got back. He was free for the whole summer, as his parents were in Cyprus for four months. Meanwhile, the band was busy writing songs. So far they'd had the same amount they'd had during the school year. Then Draco decided that they'd play a song from each of their favorite bands. Harry had immediately taken the song "I Am" by Dope, and Draco had "Break Like The Wind" by Spinal Tap. Ginny and Blaise were busy designing a logo for them. Luna had decided to do a song by K's Choice, "Virgin State of Mind".

"Okay, here it is!" Blaise shouted, and they crowded around a computer that Draco had managed to save and hide from his parents.

It was beautifully hardcore.

A black skull took up most of the page, with a hypodermic needle through it's right eye socket, and fire around the sides. The top of the skull had a spiky metallic mohawk down the center, and chains formed a sort of cross-bones behind the skull. Harry and Draco grinned, and Luna clapped.

"Brilliant!"

"Wicked, yo."

"An artists dream." Draco smirked, and picked up his Fender.

"Now we got a logo, an outline of the show, so how's about we start practicing?"

Music filled up the Malfoy Manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Music is the best thing to use when writing stories, I feel, because it gives you a mood and you just go with it, writing what comes to your head, creating a story. But that's just me doing the babbling on stuff.**

**I'm going to be in California tomorrow, so this story will be on hold till I get back, and even then it's going to go slowly (school and whatnot) But it will be continued. This story might be shorter than the last, I'm thinking about 6 or 7 chapters long. But that can be adjusted, can't it dearies? **

**R&R and get some hearts!**

**Shorty**


	4. Spin The Cell

**A Cabana Boy Summer**

Draco lay on his bed, waiting for the phone call that confirmed that his girlfriend would be home. Today was the day she came back. He wondered what song she'd pick. Hopefully something funky and punky. But he was mainly impatient to have her back in his arms, to be kissing him and hanging with her. And he wanted his pressie from Mexico. The phone rang, and he practically flew to answer.

"Hello, Malfoy Manor."

"Hello, is Mister Lucius Malfoy there?" Telemarketer. Damn.

"No, he isn't. My father is DEAD. All of my family died in a fire."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Can I do anything?"

"Yeah, you can hang up." and he slammed down the receiver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the plane touched down, Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She was home, not in some dreadfully sunny place. And Draco was home all summer, so she had a place to go. And she had a song picked out. It was something she always liked listening to, ever since she was a six year old book nerd. Of course, she had grown, but still, the song was her favorite.

"Hey, honey-cakes, we're home!" her dad said in a sing-song voice. She grumbled. Her dad was such a fucking square...

She replied to her messages on her Facebook and Myspace, and e-mailed Rachel. Then she grabbed the home phone and dialed the Malfoy Manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within ten minutes, Hermione was at Draco's home, dressed in grey blue jeans, a t-shirt with the saying "Oh Bite Me" scrawled across black fabric. Her Chucks were black and red with the Anarchy symbol on the heel. He smiled, feeling fuzzier than he had when the telemarketer had called. They were on his couch in his room, talking about their summers. Eventually talking lead to kissing, then a full-blown makeout session. Fifteen minutes later, Hermione and Draco called over the rest of the group for a party. Harry bought chicken from a chicken place, and after everyone had assembled, he held it out in front of him for all to see.

"Okay, who wants a wing, a strip or a breast or a drumstick?" he asked.

"I'm more of a breast girl myself..." said Ginny, and, off the others stares and the awkward silence, amended: "...of chicken, I like CHICKEN breasts! God, get your minds out of the gutter! Pervos..." she mumbled as everyone started laughing their asses off. Chicken was distributed and music played. Then came the game of Spin The Cellphone Truth/Dare. It landed on Ginny.

"T or D, Gin?"

"Truth."

"Who, in this room, would you rather make out with?" Blaise was smiling wickedly. Ginny glared, and then got a wicked evil smile.

"Why, you of course Blaisey poo...c'mere, gimme a kissy!" she lunged at him, grabbing his face and slobbering on him. He sputtered and backed away quicker than you could say FALL OUT BOY RULES! He glowered before spinning the cell. It landed on Harry. Before the question was asked, he answered.

"Truth." they looked at him. Ginny cleared her throat and thought. Her eyes lit up.

"Okay Har, what's the worst thing you've ever done TO YOURSELF?" Harry's face darkened. The room tensed, and a serious air fell over the teens. Hermione was especially worried.

"Come on Harry, spit it out, we'll still love you, even if you kill puppies." she said, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. He looked at her and gave a weak smile. Then he took a breath.

"Okay, you asked, I'll answer. The worst thing I've ever done...well, what's the worst thing ANYONE'S ever done, right?" he chuckled nervously. He continued, "It was the summer He came back. You know who I mean, all of you. It was the summer you wouldn't talk to me because of the Order and all that. It was beyond depressing. I felt so useless, so angry. I had no outlet..." he broke off, red-faced with shame. Hermione puzzled this over in her mind. _No outlet...depressing...felt useless...and he wears long sleeves every day now..._She gasped as it dawned, but silently so only Draco could hear. He'd figured it out, too, and was pale. Ginny knew on instinct, and slowly touched Harry's arm, taking his sleeve and rolling it up. There, in all directions, were scars and some healing scabs. Everyone was deathly silent. Ginny rolled up his other sleeve, exposing more evidence of self-injury. Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Dammit Harry, you could have told us you know." she said, gripping his hand like a vice. Harry winced. Ginny looked at Hermione, with weary eyes.

"'Mione, it's not that easy, you know that." the red-head whispered, looking all knowing.

"For one thing, I'm so goddamn ashamed that it happened, I didn't want to tell anyone. It was an addiction, it was ugly, I hated it, but I couldn't go cutting other people up, could I?" Harry mumbled, not looking anyone in the eye. Draco reached out a cuffed his friend over the head, lightly, but hard enough that it could be felt.

"Of course, you could have TOLD us what was happening, we wouldn't be angry with you, dummy!" the blonde said, "I mean, come on! We all fuck up, we're all fucked up in some way or another, why would we be mad?" Hermione put her arms around her boyfriend, thankful he was there. Harry looked up, made eye contact with everyone, and took Luna's hand. She held him around the shoulders, stroking his hair. Hermione looked back at her best friend.

"I'm sorry I got pissed, but Harry, you could've told us about this. I hope you're trying to stop, and I'm going to help you stop." she took his hand again and gave it a much gentler squeeze. Harry smiled a little. There was silence.

"...Okay, so Harry, you spin the cell!" Blaise called, making everyone jump. Draco put his arms around Hermione, and she leaned into him. Harry spun.

Life was normal again. Sort of. Well, not really.

**Okay, that kind of was a little pathetic. I was desperate, and I'm running out of some ideas.**

**It would be wicked if you left some, cuz I need them S I am working on this, trying real hard. **

**Shorty**


	5. Ketchup

**A Cabana Boy Summer**

Later, the friends were jamming, while Ginny and Blaise compared stores.

"Well, Louis Vuitton makes nice purses, but the LV's on them? Drop dead uglorific." Blaise.

"Oh, I agree totally. I'm more partial to Juicy Couture myself, but you know?" Ginny.

"Of course, my dear, I totally get you! We should go shopping together sometime!"

"Oh, my god, we totally should!" there was giggling. It was very much your stereotypical gay guy-girl conversation, but at least they were bonding.

Harry kicked up a strong, fluid bass riff, and Draco followed with a melodic guitar riff. Luna and Hermione tapped their feet, Luna joining in after four beats with a few power chords. Finally, Luna's husky voice came in, like a whisper. She sang:

"_I've been thinking of you  
__While the rain keeps pouring down  
__And I am hollow now  
__On the bus out of town"_

Hermione came in for the second verse, with a pure angelic voice that, when reduced to a whisper, sounded like a sigh:

"_I've been devastated by you everyday  
__My friends had told me to run away  
__I felt like dying when I'd stayed  
__Cuz I was devastated by you everyday.  
__  
__"Now I'm miles away from home  
__Miles away and all alone  
__I thought I'd make it on my own  
__If only I had known..."_

Draco played a little solo, fell quiet, and soon all that could be heard was Luna's acoustic and Harry's bass, thumping out the rhythm.Hermione came in again after two measures of rest:

"_I mustn't blame myself  
__There are some things that I can't help  
__Would we have worked if I hadn't felt  
__Hollow now, on the bus out of town!"_

Draco came in, with a squealing solo, and Luna came in on the "Hollow now...", staying as she was as Hermione went up an octave. They came in together, Luna singing the chorus in a monotone and sometimes going down an octave, while Hermione belted it out an octave higher and with a fuller voice.

"_I'm still thinking of you  
__And the rain keeps falling down  
__And I'm still hollow now__On the bus out of town!  
__(On the bus out of town)  
__The rain's falling down  
__(On the bus out of town)  
__And I am hollow now"_

The music, which had crescendoed, subsided, until all that was heard was an occasional chord from Draco and the steady bass thump of Harry. Luna and Hermione sung:

"_On the bus...out of town..."_

They finished, and waited a few seconds before looking at each other and simultaneously yelling "YEAH!" and slapping high fives. That was the first song they had made up and performed, and it was a success. The phone rang, and Draco answered.

"Hello?...Really?...Send him over!...Yes, thanks, bye." he hung up and turned towards his friends.

"We have a drummer, he's coming over, name of Justin. 'Cept he goes by Ketchup, for some odd reason." Hermione hugged him, and everyone slapped high fives again.

They started the second song, Harry's chosen song "I Am", and that went off without a glitch. Next, Luna's song. It was sung like a dream, played with finesse. Then came the next song they'd made up, a depressing break-up song with acoustic chords all the way through and a short guitar solo. Luna started singing, her voice in harmony with the chords.

"_There's a scar where my heart used to be  
__A mark that was left by you on me  
__There's a wound still open  
__And I'm still hopin'  
__That I can heal the scar where my heart used to be._

_"There's a hole where my soul used to be  
__There's a soul that was torn by you from me __  
There's a vacancy  
__And I can see  
__That I'll never fill the hole where my soul used to be."_

Draco broke in with the chords on electric, and Hermione belted out the chorus:

"_You took it all away from me  
__Now there's just a shell where I used to be  
__Empty__I'm not who I was, I'm on my own  
__Since the day you walked away and left me all alone  
__I'm empty...ooh."_

Luna came back in, the music quieted, except Draco hit every chord instead of Luna.

"_There's nothing where my something used to be  
__A gaping nothing that was by you in me  
__I wish I had it here  
__Cuz now I fear  
__The nothing where my something should've been!"_

Hermione:

"_You took it all away from me  
__Now there's just a shell where I used to be  
__Empty  
__I'm not who I was, I'm on my own  
__Since the day you walked away and left me all alone  
__I'm empty...NO!"_

Draco hit his solo, keeping it up to speed but not too fast, and ended it on a vibrato. Harry hit a chord on his bass, it was quiet for a beat, then Hermione and Luna sung the chorus with all instruments in. Luna ended it with three plucks of the Em chord. They took a break for water. Next, Draco sang "Break Like The Wind" and did the solo like no other musician before him. After, they looked at Hermione, who looked at them.

"So, 'Mione, what song have you picked?"

"Only the best."

"What is it?"

"'I Love Rock 'N'Roll.'" a pause. No one seemed to get it. "By Joan Jett? Hello, Joan Jett and the Blackhearts?" everyone nodded with understanding.

They struck up the music, and Hermione sang it like the punk rocker she hid by day. They finished, and spent time lounging about and experimenting with the music. Hermione and Draco had stolen away for some alone time. Harry and Luna didn't even bother to steal away, they just sat there kissing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, good summer so far?" Draco asked, after kissing his girlfriend for a minute.

"Just got better." she replied, and kissed him back.

The whole kissing thing continued until the doorbell rang, and Draco jumped up.

"It scares me sometimes." he said, blushing. He smoothed his hair and went to answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're Ketchup?"

"Yeah."

"Come in."

"Sweet."

Ketchup was roughly a year older than them, with long blonde hair and deep green eyes. He was decked out in a Lamb of God tee and black pants with Vans slip-ons. A six by six stud bracelet covered half of his forearm, and on his other he had various beaded bracelets. His goatee was dyed brownish red.

"So, where do you want the drums?" he asked, his voice sounding like a surfers.

"Over there, in the corner. Hey Harry, Blaise! Can you help Ketchup with his drums?" The two guys nodded. Soon, Ketchup sat behind a black and blood-red drum set. Harry picked up his bass, and went over timing. Ginny and Hermione and Luna talked about going shopping, and Draco and Blaise discussed Quidditch.

"Okay, I htink I got the hang of this one man. I can play all those songs, but you're gonna have to walk me through the ones you made up." Ketchup called, twirling a drumstick in one finger.

"Okay. Hey Luna, Hermione, you ready for another try at the set?"

They rocked all afternoon.

**Hey loves, see? It looks up. The songs I put down are ones that I wrote, called "Bus Stop" and the other one has no title. R&R, tell me what you think, I'm very happy to get reviews. **

**Peace out.**

**Shorty**


	6. Feather Boas

**A Cabana Boy Summer**

Ketchup was a definite improvement. There was a steady beat for each song, and he was quick to adjust to different rhythms and things. He also was a comedian. He'd make a joke to them, joke with them, and joke about them. On top of that, he was a twistedly wicked sick skater.

He had his own problems, and was convinced that drugs were the only way to solve them. Draco thought otherwise.

"If you're going to smoke, do it outside." he'd say, taking the cigarette out of Ketchup's mouth and throwing out.

"Dude, don't piss yourself over it, man." the older teen would say, immediately lighting up again.

Other than that, it was all good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna, Ginny and Hermione were doing the usual gossip thing that most girls their age are prone to do, while Draco, Ketchup and Harry were showing off the fact that they had penises and testosterone by killing their fingers on guitars and drums and basses and all that.

"Okay, so Harry's coming over to my house today, cept I have a singing lesson in Peterborough, so I'm not going to be home till five, so if he comes he's allowed to let himself in." grinned Luna, as the topic switched to current dates for boyfriends and...well, dates.

Ginny paused, thinking, then burst out laughing. Luna looked at her like she smoked crack. Hermione stared at her friend, not knowing what was going on.

"Ginny? Are you okay?"

"Oh bloody hell, yes..." she stared at Luna, then burst out laughing after a pause.

"What did you formulate in that dirty mind of yours, honey?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You REALLY don't want to know." the red head replied, stifling laughter.

"Oh, damn, now I want to know!" Hermione pouted.

"Yes, please enlighten us on what you saw." Luna said, calmly in a way only she perfected.

"Oh, fine. But you brought this on yourselves, you understand?" the girls nodded. "Okay, so I saw Harry letting himself in. A few minutes or hours or so later, you come back. You go to your room. You know what you see?" Luna shook her head, and Hermione stared at Ginny with her eyebrow still raised.** (Shorty knows people who wish they could do that...)**

"You walk into your room and see Harry lying there, in various stages of nudity, with a feather boa around his neck. He looks at you and goes 'hey babe, bad day?' and that is my vision." Ginny crossed her arms and legs, looking supremely proud of herself for such a hilarious vision. Then she ducked to avoid a cushion thrown at her by Luna.

"Ginny Middle-Name Weasley! That is more information than I think we needed!" the blonde yelled, laughing. Hermione was using her hand to hide the gigantic smile on her face.

Just then, Draco popped in.

"Hey, Lu, 'Mione, we need you. We're doing the set again, Ketchup had some ideas." Hermione got up and walked over to him, took his hand and led him into the practice room, Luna following behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Death Eaters assembled before their Lord.

"Many of you have heard of the humiliating defeat at Hogwarts. I have made provisions so that this doesn't happen again. The side of denim and Dumbledore and other D words will be overthrown, and the revolution shall PREVAIL! SPAAAAAAANDEX!" the Death Eaters raised their right fists and the chant of "spandex" was heard from the ultra-secret Dark Wizards base.

Something spandex-like this way comes. Again.

**Hello loves, sorry took so long, I'm dummy like that. And I have a shitload of stuff to do, people to see. And am dealing with the confusion of love. Namely trying to figure some shit out, don't worry, not that bad, s'all good. Sort of.**

**Shorty**


	7. Harry's Monologue

**A Cabana Boy Summer**

"Boob."

"I am not a boob!"

"You got the phrase 'gebeebus' stuck in my head!"

"Did not. You're just copying me!"

It was a Friday night, and Draco was having the usual party at his place. Harry and Luna had disappeared to someplace quieter. Ketchup and Draco were talking about how radical they were on their guitars, and Blaise and Ginny were in a giant debate about the latest episode of Degrassi.

Hermione was just wandering around the mansion, trying to learn it's every corner.

She was at the very end of the house, that was a very dark and cold and drafty place. She shuddered and pulled her sweater tighter around. Every room she had looked in was furnished grandly and magnificently. In this wing of the house, though, it was bare rooms with nothing but carpet and sometimes floorboards. It was creepy, but exciting. She saw a light coming from under the last door on her left, and heard some heavy breathing. Not being all that bright, as she will sometimes be, Hermione opened the door slowly.

There, surrounded by candles, sat Harry, cross-legged. In his right hand he held a writing compass, and on his left arm were strawberry red gashes. His head snapped up, and he looked ashamed for a moment, then angry. He stood up quickly, knocking over a box of something.

"What in fucks name are you doing here?" he asked, loudly but not yelling.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, but now I shall amend it. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, HARRY JAMES POTTER?" she yelled, stepping into the room and shutting the door. Harry's head drooped, and his shoulders slumped. He looked defeated.

"And don't think that I'm not going to keep quiet about this, because Harry, you need help. This-" She gestured towards his arm, which was now bleeding, "This is not healthy, and it's going to kill you in the long run. Why the fucking hell do you do it, anyways? Give me one reason, ONE DAMN GOOD REASON!" she was yelling again, forcing tears down. He looked at her, then down at his arm. He looked at her again. The silence seemed to last forever.

"It's like a hole in my head. Shit's happening, and I don't know what I can do cuz no-one'll ever tell me about it, or just tell me and then quickly reassure me that nothing's wrong. I feel so sick because I don't understand anyone or anything, I can't tell people about what I worry about cuz I want to be the happy person who they can count on to lift them when they're down. I cut myself today and yesterday and will tomorrow. I am an ugly mess that hides behind green eyes and a famous scar. don't be deceived, I'm not who I am. I don't even know WHO I want to be anymore. It's like it's already been decided, like I have no choice in who or what I want to be. At random points, everyday, I feel empty. Not the emo 'oh I'm so empty wah wah going to listen to my Fall Out Boy CDs wah wah' empty, but 'I might fall in on myself' empty. It's like...like I don't belong, like I'm the odd one out. Today when I was in the shower, I practically fell down, it hit me that strong. Like a cold fist inside, it takes my innards and twists them about every which way, painfully. Like this isn't my real home, and I'm not truly happy. and the cold fist is right; I'm not happy." he was sitting, head in hands, tears streaming down his face, arms still bleeding. Hermione was chewing her lip, trying not to cry. _I had no idea...godfuck I had no idea...this is all my fault, I'm going to make it better...oh god I had no idea..._

She knelt, and took his hand. He looked up, and she smiled.

"Harry, it's going to be okay. YOU'RE going to be okay. Okay?" he looked at her. "I'm going to help you, I'm going to be there for you. When you feel like you need to cut, call me, okay? Or Apparate to my place, whatever. I'm here for you, okay?" he nodded, and she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Whoa I really need to get some more work done on this...it's going nowhere.**

**Peace out yo.**


	8. Part One: Khaipur

**A Cabana Boy Summer**

The Death Eaters assembled before the cloaked figure, and bowed. Voldemort grinned, a truly terrifying sight. As the silence stretched, he held his right arm out and beckoned with his fingers. Out from behind a pillar stepped a creation so horrible, so nauseating and so totally plagiarized from Frankenstein that the Death Eaters took a step back and gasped in inaudible fear.

It's head was half human, half goblin, stitched together in the middle. A shiny metal disk was fastened to the right ear, and wires poking out of it's skull connected to the disk. It's body was a puke green, with tiny red and blue veins running all around it. Under the left part of it's chest was a slot, surrounded by shiny metal. No-one could see it's legs, as they were swathed in loose black leggings, not unlike the ones worn by Darth Maul in that terrible Star Wars movie. It wore no shoes, and a yellow foot stuck out, talons unsheathed and covered in brown-red (blood?). The other foot was a human foot, scarred and stitched every which way, toes blackened with decay. The left arm was green, with claws on the end and a little slit below the elbow. The right arm was scaly and puke yellow, brown spikes from the elbow to the wrist and short, curved talons giving it a dinosaur/bird-like quality. The thing grinned, showing three rows of filed sharp teeth. The human face transformed, blue eyes turning red and forehead growing bumpy and ridged. A loud snarl ripped through the entire body of the abandoned church. Voldemort smiled maniacally, and said to his followers:

"I have been working long and hard at making this being, and he is to ultimately defeat Potter, Malfoy and Dumbledore! He is part demon, part vampire, part machine, and his leg is human.

"My followers, I give you Khaipur, or, as I have come to call him, CARNAGE!"

A cheer rose from the black cloaked minions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco and Hermione were sitting on the couch, alone. A fire was going, and she was lying down on his lap, twirling circles on his thigh. Needless to say, this turned him on greatly. Being the gentleman he is, of course, he regained his composure and focused on other things. He loved his girlfriend very much, and he wanted her to be the one he lost his virginity to, but not now. He wanted there to be nothing left to prove to the world.

Enough of that, back to the drama.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Hmm?" she raised her head to look at him. He looked at her, and repeated.

"Hermione, what's wrong? You look depressed." she looked at him, eyes weary.

"Oh, it's Harry, what he revealed to us, it's pretty much weighing on my mind. I just learned all these things in the Muggle school I went to, about cutting and the shit that happens with it."

"Such as?"

"Well, you become a walking scar. Also, you could get AIDS, tetanus, hepatitis C, or some other type of STD or disease or whatever. You could probably get parasites if you leave the wound open long enough..." she trailed off, eyes not seeing, looking through him. He put his hand on her back and rubbed gently. She snapped back to reality, and smiled a lazy smile.

"Wanna tell me what else is bothering you? Cause it can't JUST be the disease and Harry. You're wearing a depressed face, for crying out loud!" Hermione looked at him through half-closed eyes, and turned so her head faced away from him. He didn't stop rubbing her back.

"Well, it's just, Harry's throwing it off in public as no big deal, but I walked in on him cutting yesterday and he told me part of what's on his mind. He needs help, Draco. Help and friends and no temptations. I'm so worried that my best friend might kill himself from going too deep. I want to help him." Draco nodded and turned her towards him. He bent down and gave her a phantom kiss, on her forehead, cheek, nose, eyes and finally a gentle one on her mouth. His hand slipped into hers, and squeezed. Pulling away, he wrapped an arm around her.

"If you want to make sure he's okay, why don't I invite him over, give him a room or something? That way he can be watched, and he'd probably be ecstatic to get away from that ass-fuck of a 'family' he has." Hermione snuggled closer into him, draping an arm around his waist. She sighed.

"You do that if you want to." He grinned a little, and they resumed looking at the fireplace. Not that they're pyros or anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, when Hermione had left, Draco turned on the TV he kept in his room. He sat down and began watching some episodes of Buffy, his secret favorite show. Just as Buffy had reached Dawn on the tower, the show was interrupted by a news report.

"Hello, I'm Larry Meistyr, and this is SkyTV news. Today, a child was found dead in the woods outside a small town called Oundle. It was probably the goriest murder our crew has ever seen, the child was ripped open and his innards taken out. Near the scene of this awful crime was a strange pair of footprints: one was a size nine males foot, the other some sort of gigantic bird foot. This is a truly mysterious mystery, and our detectives are working with everything they have. Anyone with any information regarding this brutal murder, please, call 1800-SKY-NEWS." He repeated the number. "As of now, all those in the Oundle area and farther north would do best to lock everything, and keep an eye out for a one-legged crazy homicidal killer. This is Larry Meistyr, with SkyTV news. Back to the show."

And Buffy was back, except now all he saw was a headstone with Buffy's name on it, then the credits started rolling.

"Damn damn damn!" he yelled, throwing a pillow at the TV. He showered, put on his pjs (boxers and not much else) and was reading The Tale of the Body Thief by Anne Rice when the power flickered on and off then on again. His eyebrows knitted, and he checked the weather. Nope, not windy or raining hard or frozen. _Well of course it's not frozen, it's summer!_ He mentally berated himself.

Went back to his reading.  
Picked up the phone.  
Called Hermione and Harry.  
Then the power blew...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This is a two part chapter. Buffy episode mentioned in this was "The Gift", season five finale. The monster thing described above is taken from fourth season Buffy. Sorry, Joss.**

**Anne Rice is an amazing author, you should check her stuff out. Oh, my, god, I have homecoming next Saturday!!! I'm really excited cuz my boyfriend Justin's going to be there, and I love him so much.**

**Yeah, if you don't like the cutting parts of the story, tough cookies. It's a real issue, it was my issue, still is but not as much, and I want to make sure people know that. Ok?**

**Shorty**


	9. Part Two: Ow

**A Cabana Boy Summer**

"Oh shit." Draco said, feeling around for his wand or a knife or any sort of hard and injury-inducing object. The fire in the fireplace was dying, but it provided him with enough light to see that his was and a Zippo were lying on the coffee table.

"A Zippo...? Maybe Ketchup left his here...whatever..."he grumbled, snatching it up with his wand.

_Thunk.  
__Scrrrrritch.  
__Thunk.  
__Scrrrrritch. _

Draco tensed, every nerve alert and ready to either run or fight at the first sign of the probable danger. He moved slowly, almost like a ninja. Everything seemed a hundred times louder and a million times scarier. He kept moving. Darkness slowed him, and he went into his bedroom and slowly got under the bed.

_Thunk.  
__Scrrrrritch.  
__Thunk.  
__Scrrrrritch._

The footsteps grew louder and nearer...or was that his heart, which was pounding. Sweat poured from his face, and he held his breath, for fear that his heartbeat might give him away, and he might be discovered, hiding, and die a painful and probably gory death. Unconsciously, he began to chew his lip until he tasted blood. In the faint glow of the fireplace from the next room, he saw a shadow, moving slowly. It stopped outside his door. The hinge creaked as the door was swung wide open.

_THUNK.  
__SCRRRRRITCH.  
__THUNK.  
__SCRRRRRITCH.  
__THUNK!!!_

The shadow stopped at the foot of his bed. All he could see was a human foot, blackened with decay, and something like a birds leg. He gulped, trying to quiet his heart, which was ready to burst from his chest. _Ohgodohgodohgodohgod I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die_...he thought, his eye remaining wide open, and he began to chew his lip again. The smell invaded his nostrils: a thousand dead and dying and decaying bodies, waste and filth, sickness, all with the heavy copper tinge of blood. It took all of Dracos willpower to keep from throwing up all he had eaten that day. The thing stopped, and he heard wet snuffling sounds. The thing was sniffing his room! A feeling of being entrapped began to engulf the teen, and he began looking wildly about. The smell soon became a taste, the quintessence of evil going down his throat, fighting the finger of bile that was steadily rising. At last, he uttered a small moan.

Silence.

The thing looked under the side of the bed, and Draco found himself face to face with death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Harry set their cell phones down, and stared at each other.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I don't know...damn now I'm getting that bad feeling I get every time Draco's in trouble or about to die." Hermione moaned, a whine inserting itself. Harry laughed.

"Come on, 'Mione. How could Draco get in trouble? I mean, he's only..." he trailed off as the memories returned. "Oh shit. Oh SHIT. OH SHIT!" he yelled, dragging Hermione to her feet. It hit her and she joined in Harry's curses, grabbed her wand, grabbed Harry, and the two Apparated to his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco froze, eyes wide, fists clenching his wand and the lighter so hard that he was afraid he might break the two. The thing was so close, and the smell-taste was surrounding him, choking him as the bile rose. A clawed hand reached for him, and he went limp.

He was dragged out from under the bed, and held up. His eyes were still stuck to the creatures eyes, his body numb. Only his eyes widened (even more) as he saw the other arm come up, and a wooden spike come out from where the elbow met the forearm. It was brown red. Blood. He uttered a small whimper.

Creature snarled, and Draco heard two loud pops. The demon didn't, and after snarling something again, Draco felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen, below and right of his belly button. He screamed.

Saw two bursts of light.

Felt a falling sensation.

Fade to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, ok. Shorty lied. Might be a three-parter. Sorry dears.**

**I don't write scary chapters much, so this is probably pretty crappy. Oh well.**

**Enjoy.**

**Shorty**


	10. Part Three: Zippos Are Highly Useful

**A Cabana Boy Summer**

Hermione arrived at the Manor, dashed through it's many rooms, and came upon Draco's room, to see him held up by a foul smelling, Frankenstein-like thing. She saw the wooden shaft too late, and heard her boyfriend scream in utter pain as he was skewered. Harry arrived, and analyzed the situation as only he could, and hurled a curse at the thing. It grunted, and dropped Draco. It spun around, and Hermione and Harry saw it's eyes. The eyes of Death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was floating, seeing white, experiencing a comfortably numb sensation. He looked down, and saw white dribbling out of his belly, and with it went his life.

_If this is dying...why, it's not so bad..._

He closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Harry threw all the curses they could at It. But they just seemed to bounce off, not harming the creature at all. It grabbed Hermione and threw her over to where Draco lay. She immediately got up, surveyed the damage to her boyfriend, and performed a small spell to slow and stop the bleeding. She noticed the Zippo nearby, and a clever plan began forming in her mind (as it does only with Hermione. Ever.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco felt a tugging sensation, not unlike using a Port Key. It was pulling him back, the light was fading, the white stuff stopped coming out as fast, and pain began to take over the numbness. He felt angry. It wasn't painful to die, it felt nice, and he had been so close to having a painless happy life...but was being painfully being taken back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had Harry in a death grip, and was probably surprised by the cold feeling hitting him.

Flammable liquid.

Hermione threw the lighted Zippo.

It shrieked an unearthly sound, death, pain, anger combined.

Ran screaming out of the house.

Fell, then disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry winced, feeling the scabs on his stomach break open. Sometimes having a release had it's downside, but it was a release no matter what. Now he had to help Hermione with Draco. He couldn't stand his best friend not being able to do anything about her boyfriend.

"Hermione, St. Mungos...?"

"Yes, yes! Hurry, we've got to get him there! He's lost a lot of blood..."

Harry grimaced, fought the stinging pain in his belly, laid a hand on Draco, and Apparated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco woke, then shut his eyes against the painful florescent lights. He felt starched sheets, and an itching in his left arm. His abdomen was on fire, and yet he couldn't feel it. He waited until the glare went away, then slowly opened his eyes again. He could hear voices.

"...Special case, we've never seen this before..." he focused on leveling his breathing out, taking breaths through his nose and out his mouth. "...Poison seems to be conflicting with the healing potions...Might not be able to heal..." It occurred to him that he might be the one they were talking about. He heard Hermione's voice, and opened his eyes all the way.

She was sitting beside him, holding his hand. She had been crying, and looked like she'd start crying again. There was a tall black man at the foot of what looked like a hospital bed, making notes on a clipboard and talking in a very soothing voice to Hermione. Draco was confused, and then the night came back to him, the power outage, the monster, his brush with death.

He sat up, ignoring the numb fire sending shocks through his body.

"Hey, I'm up. Mind telling me what the fuck is going on?" the doctor raised an eyebrow, and Hermione came swooping into him, giving him kiss after kiss after kiss. He winced.

"Gently, gently..." she didn't hear him. "GENTLY!!!" he yelled, and she looked at him, blushed and sat down again, holding his hand. The doctor looked faintly amused.

"Well, Mister Malfoy, it's good to see you awake. The other doctors were worried you might not wake up. You have been stitched up, but there are a few tests we'd like to run on you-"

"No." he said.

"But, sir, this is something we've never seen before! You have been injected with some sort of poison that cannot be diagnosed and therefore can't be healed! Without the proper antidote, it will slowly spread through your entire body, and finally paralyze your brain, killing you!"

"How would you know this?" Draco asked, his voice small.

"When you were brought in, the poison was only in your belly. Now it has progressed towards your legs, and you won't be able to walk unless an antidote is found or created. We NEED you to conduct the tests on, because time isn't going to heal this," he gestured towards the bandage on Draco's stomach area, which smelled like rotten fish and underwear, and was a puke shade of green. "Without these tests, we won't be able to find out what is causing these reactions in your body, and you yourself are going to die." The doctors eyes were hard, serious. Hermione's eyes had started leaking. Draco looked out the window.

_Never able to walk again...never able to do anything...death...poison..._

"Do the tests." he said, fighting back tears of his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wow.**

**I actually didn't expect to write that.**

**Shows how smart I am. Oh well. Hahaha, that's kind of pathetic really.**

**I'm having some issues at home, but not too big.**

**So yeah. Peace**

**Shorty**


	11. The Weather!

**A Cabana Boy Summer**

Harry had gone to get Blaise and Ginny, as he and Hermione would need help tracking down the ugly creature who turned life upside down (again). _Then again, I can't really be near people and not screw up their lives on a monumental scale, _he thought bitterly, kicking angrily at a nearby wall, shuddering with joy as a wave of sharp, hot pain coursed up his foot and made it's way through his belly, stopping at his nose. Throbbing came from his toes, and he tested them to see if they were broken. They weren't, but they hurt, and he smiled. _This is what I deserve for screwing up my friends's lives. It's my fault...I must be punished. _He paused, thinking. _Do I want to? Now? Seems like all I ever do is fuck up...but I promised Hermione I wouldn't, and if I let her down then I'm fucking up again. God, this fucking sucks! Every decision I have to make either hurts me or makes me fuck up everything! Shit I'm an idiot. Here I am, wasting time hurting myself while Draco's dying. While Voldemort is out there, killing people. While that monster's out there...god I've got to go get Blaise and Ginny._

He nodded, a la anime-people. Muttering curses about life, he Apparated to the Weasleys place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After he had gotten Blaise, he started walking to where he and Blaise knew a Portkey was located. They started talking, awkwardly because they never really spoke before, only brief pleasantries during band practice.

"So..." Blaise had said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his denim jacket.

"Yeah...um...how's the weather?" Harry asked, mentally slapping himself. _You're right there, with him, you fucking retard! "The weather?" What. The. Fuck. _

"It's, well, uh...kinda dark, since it's night." Blaise had said smiling a little.

"Well, yeah, of course! Cuz night's when it gets dark cuz if it got light then it would be day but it's not so it's night...heh heh..." _God Potter you are such a fucking spaz! Get a hold of yourself, and talk normal!_

"Um, okaaay...sooo..." Blaise chewed his lip, looking cute, "So why am I here again?"

"Oh! Um, well, there's a problem and Draco's hurt an we have to find a cure before he dies." Harry sputtered, feeling the heat of a blush rushing to his cheeks. _What the fuck? _Blaise looked at him, confused.

"We're here. You look angry, what's up?" Harry made eye contact with the taller boy, and found himself lost in hazel eyes. _Pretty...wait, WHAT?! I'm straight, dating Luna...pretty..._

Still gazing into each others eyes, they grabbed the Portkey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione held onto Draco's hand. A little while ago he'd lost feeling in his...lower abdomen...and was now asleep. She was lost in memories of back when they'd hated each other. She'd slapped him once, had been part of a plot to find out whether he was the heir of Salazar Slytherin, and many more. Then a fateful day in the Room of Requirement had changed all that. Now she was his girlfriend, and he was dying in the bed next to her. Being strong was her best chance of surviving right now, but it felt impossible, as certain recent events had shaken her world. Harry cutting, the monster, deaths all around the country, and now Draco dying.

Dropping his hand, she went outside and into a phone booth. She performed a silencing spell, then screamed till she couldn't hear herself shrieking. Hours passed and she still didn't come out. Finally, she collapsed, crying in a hoarse voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny's house. Incidentally Ron's house, too.

Fred answered the door, and invited Harry and Blaise in. He gave Blaise a dirty look, but let him sit on the couch in the sitting room. Ginny came down the stairs, wearing a black camisole and Muggle gym shorts.

"Hi Harry, hey Blaise. What's up and what are you doing here at eleven at night?" she yawned.

"It's Draco and Hermione." Harry said, sounding lost in thought and depressed.

"Oh no, what's happened now?" she asked.

"Draco's dying." Blaise said simply.

Ginny's eyes widened, and she stepped back, hand on heart.

"Oh wow, oh my god...wow..." she gasped, on the verge of tears. Harry came up and hugged her, Blaise followed, and Fred came last. They broke apart and looked at him, their "wtf mate?!" faces on. Fred shrugged.

"I'm allowed to comfort my favorite sister, okay?"

"Fred, I'm your only sister."

"I know."

"What?"

"Never mind." he got serious. "Okay, Harry, tell me what happened. I'm willing to help, as Hermione, despite her control-freak qualities, is very dear to me and George." On cue, George appeared with a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Mrff shmfff hoffenigf?" Fred patted the seat next to him, and his twin sat down. Harry took a breath to steady himself and told the story. When he finished, everyone looked majorly pissed, on the verge of tears, and deadly serious. Fred and George turned to one another, and it seemed they were communicating telepathically.

"We're going to help you." they said in unison. Ginny and Blaise were sitting together, and nodded. Harry frowned and nodded as well, and they began to lay out a plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon, the quintet were in a very dark part of the woods, sitting around a small fire.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Fred asked Blaise.

"It'll work!" he assured the red head.

Soon, the familiar THUNK and SCRRRITCH were heard, and the smell of death invaded the teenagers nostrils. The Monster came into the clearing, shying away from the fire but going at the people all the same. Blaise looked worried.

"Well, it always worked in the movies..." he amended.

Everyone looked at him. "WHAT?!?!?!?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heyyo loves!

Life's okay, I have a four day weekend and a plan to get into a boarding school in lovely great Britain! I'm very excited, but I'm going to miss all my friends all the same.

"Powder of Stars/Tears of Heaven" by 7th Deadly Sin is an amazing song, listen to it on I've been listening to it while writing this. If I get all A's and B's on my report card this quarter, I get $50. It's radical. Review with some ideas, cuz I'm getting stuck on this. Also, review just for the hell of it, you know I love it when you do. I'll return the favor, too.

Shorty


	12. Burn Baby Burn!

**A Cabana Boy Summer**

Voldemort cursed, viewing the fight between Khaipur and the five brats. The creation was losing, as the fire was burning it badly. He threw the scrying glass at the wall and it shattered.

"Lestrange! Goyle! Go help Khaipur! NOW!!!" he thundered, and two pops were heard as the two Death Eaters disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry swung his log of fire at the back of the things thigh, and it shrieked in pain as the fire burnt it's blackened skin. The next thing he knew was pain and air whooshing past him as he was flung six feet back, into a tree. Wincing, he tried to get up. When he couldn't, he performed a temporary healing spell. He got up and magicked a tongue of fire that turned to a whip, and Harry struck as hard as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise snuck up as Harry struck away, and tackled the creature. It went down, and Blaise pinned it. The spike came out of nowhere, and he moved just in time to avoid getting skewered like Draco had. The moment had been lost, however, and the creature got up, kicked Blaise in the ribs, and turned to attack Ginny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny was ready, and as it ran at her, she thrust a burning log forwards. Again, unearthly shrieks filled the air as flames erupted around it's belly.

"Burn baby burn..." she whispered, fists squeezed in triumph.

Pure, unadulterated hate shone in the eyes, and Ginny saw death warm up - in the literal sense. It ran at her, bowled her over and the spike came out again, only to be snapped off by Fred, who held a chainsaw he'd stolen from his Muggle-addicted father. There was one moment of total silence, Ginny frozen, Fred holding the chainsaw and the creature looking at the bleeding stump where it's forearm used to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George screamed in pain as the loudest howl yet burst forth from the monster. Through the red haze of pain, he saw the broken off stick lying on the ground, and snatched it up before the beast could. He held it triumphantly.

"We've done it! We've won!"

He was knocked unconscious by Bellatrix Lestrange as she and Goyle appeared in the woods.

"I beg to differ, dah-ling." she sneered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny and Fred cried out as George crumpled, and Harry began hurling curses at the two. Goyle, being slow on the uptake, was hit immediately and began squirting blood as Harry's curses hit him in quick succession. Bellatrix was knocked off her feet, but recovered herself enough to begin hurling hexes back.

"FUCK YOU YOU GODFUCK OF A WOMAN!!!" Harry yelled. Ginny, Fred and Blaise looked at each other, sharing a thought: _Damn that boy has anger issues. _Then, the other commonly shared thought: _Let's get the fuck outta here before it TRULY gets nasty._

Grabbing his brother and the wooden spike, Fred Apparated. Ginny followed with a loud pop. Blaise was torn: help Harry, or run. When Harry was cut deeply in the chest by Bella's _Sectum Sempra, _his decision was made. He threw a curse at the witch, grabbed Harry's hand, and Apparated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You got it?"Fred.  
"Yeah." George.  
"Where's Harry and Blaise?" Ginny.  
"Oh crap." Fred.

Two loud pops.

"Oh wait, here they are." George.  
"OW FUCK OW WHAT THE BLOODY HELL I WAS BEATIN' HER!!!" Harry,.  
"Yeah, but you were also getting beaten." Blaise.  
"Whatever. You got it?" Harry.  
"YES!" Ginny Fred George.  
"Why is it so dark in here?" Blaise.  
"Uhhh...I think we all Apparated into a tool shed or something." George.  
"Wow. That's pretty lame." Ginny.  
"Shut up! If you were faced with sudden death, your decision making skills wouldn't be that good either!" Fred.  
"Okay, people! Let's focus, we've got the stick thing, we're safe, we're not dead...who's grabbing my ass?" Harry.  
"Sorry. It's a bit close quarters in here." Blaise  
"EW, get a room you guys. Let's all get to the hospital, okay?" George.

Five loud pops.

Silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Boo babes! **

**Yeah, the last part might be confusing. The names after the sentences are who's talking, just fyi. I was sort of bored and didn't feel like writing big long descriptive things.**

**I'm going to a party in 35 minutes!!! I'm excited!**

**Shorty**


	13. As Long As I Want You, It's Alright

**A Cabana Boy Summer**

Hermione came out of the box, eye red and puffy and voice hanging in shreds (figuratively) All night screaming in a phone box was deeply releasing, but very painful. She was thinking of the song she had to sing, as thinking of anything else hurt too much.

She had had something in mind, but now she decided it should be changed. The song she'd been thinking about was too upsetting, too sad. Something upbeat, but serious. Something cute but deadly rock. After making sure Draco was safe, alive, and sleeping, she Apparated to her house. Staying with him was something she should be doing, but she needed to get away from reality.

"Mum! Dad! I'm home!" she yelled as she ran up the stairs into her room. Logging onto her laptop, she emailed Rachel, turned on iTunes, and sat back, eyes closed.

_You can look, but you can't touch  
I don't think I like you much  
Heaven knows what a girl can do  
Heaven knows what you've got to prove _

_I think I'm paranoid  
And complicated  
I think I'm paranoid  
Manipulated  
Bend me Break me  
Anyway you need me  
All I want is you  
Bend me Break me  
Breaking down is easy  
All I want is you _

_I fall down just to give you a thrill  
Prop me up with another pill  
If I should fail, if I should fold  
I nailed my faith to the sticking pole _

_I think I'm paranoid  
Manipulated  
I think I'm paranoid  
Too complicated  
Bend me Break me  
Anyway you need me  
All I want is you  
Bend me Break me  
Breaking down is easy  
All I want is you  
I think I'm paranoid  
I think I'm paranoid  
Bend me Break me Anyway you need me  
All I want is you  
Bend me Break me  
Breaking down is easy  
All I want is you _

_Steal me, deal me, anyway you heal me  
Maim me, tame me, you can never change me  
Love me, like me, come ahead and fight me  
Please me, tease me, go ahead and leave me_

_Bend me Break me  
Anyway you need me  
As long as I want you baby it's alright  
Bend me Break me  
Anyway you need me  
As long as I want you baby it's alright_

Hermione's eyes snapped open. This was it. She bolted up, and looked at the artist. Garbage. The song? Paranoid. Immediately she began looking up guitar tabs for Draco, Harry and Luna. She hoped Ketchup knew the song well enough to be able to play the drums for it, because she had no idea what she was looking for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry burst into St. Mungos, waving the stick about. Fred and George carried Ginny through, as she'd fallen and broken something in the fight, and Blaise came in behind them.

"I got something from the thing that stabbed Draco Malfoy!" he cried, running up to the doctor.

"Oh, ah, yes, and not a moment to soon. Mr. Malfoy has slipped into a coma, so we need that horn if we're to help him in any way."

"It came from the things arm, sir. It's not a horn." Blaise said, coming to stand beside Harry. The doctor looked at each of the teens. Alarm shone as he viewed their various injuries.

"Why don't you five go down to the walk-in clinic, you look like you got into a gang fight or something. Is that girl breathing? She looks pale to me. Let me do a preliminary check on her, then you lot can go." He motioned for her to be sat down in a big chair. He checked her pulse, took her blood pressure, examined her back and ribcage-area, and took her temperature.

"Never mind blokes, you go down. This girl has several broken ribs, I'm going to need to keep her here overnight while Skele-Gro works it's magic on her." he stated, formal and disciplined.

Fred and George lingered, but the doctor pointed his finger towards the walk-in. The grumbled, but left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione!" Harry called.

"Yeah, what is it?" she answered, picking up the phone.

"We've got the spike in, they're working on an antidote to the poison as I'm telling you this." he sounded tired, but excited.

"You are an amazing person Harry James Potter, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." she said, smiling.

"Oh, I don't know, you'd probably lose your head." he laughed. Hermione missed that, Harry laughing. So lately he'd been so depressed, never laughing, seldom smiling, and talking too little. Hearing him laugh made her happy, and hearing that Draco was being helped made her even happier.

"Hey, when he wakes up, tell him I'm working on something for the band. I have my song!" she told him, as the tabs printed.

"Wonderful, I will. In about an hour, you'll want to come down, ok?"

"All right, take care dear."

"You know I will." he hung up.

Hermione put the phone back, took in a deep breath, and squealed as high and as loud as she could. Soon, she was bouncing on her bed, and her wand was sparking (with joy)

"Hermione Jane Granger! Stop making a racket, your mum and I are trying to sleep!" came her fathers voice from the room next door. She stopped, but smiled so wide her face hurt.

Life was getting better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**All right, I'm back on track.**

**I'm applying to go to a school in Britain, I'm very excited about it but incredibly sad that I'm going to be leaving all my friends here.**

**Oh well, that's the way life works. of course, now I'm going to start like, short circuiting my keyboard cuz of crying (i love my friends so much)**

**Shorty**


	14. Hes Awake

**A Cabana Boy Summer**

Draco woke...BLIND. Panic took him as he struggled to see, and he twisted - to see the puke- blue of the hospital pillows.

"Whuthufuh?" he mumbled, turning around more to get a better view.

He was in a nice room, obviously a hospital room, but nice nonetheless. The sheets were the same color as the pillow.

"DRACO!" squealed a voice that was utterly unrecognizable, even though he'd heard it on many occasions. He groaned as he turned to the other side of the bed to see Blaise sitting there, in a dark grey polo with a white and black striped scarf around his neck, and wearing dark blue skinny jeans with checkered Vans.

"Whuyousain?" he mumbled, groggily squeezing his eyes together to wake up.

"Oh, this is just jazzy! Our blonde hero has woken up, the antidote taking effect, and he's ALIVE!" the gay (and therefore hot) boy jumped up, and paused to stare at Draco.

"What?" the blond asked, confused.

"You're drooling."

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind, past tense. You've got a little, ah," Blaise waved his finger in front of his mouth in a circle, indicating the drool mark. Draco cursed and began wiping his mouth furiously.

"So, where's everyone?" he asked, once the offending liquid had been removed.

"Oh, Harry and Luna are off...elsewhere..." Zabinis face clouded for a second, "Hermione's coming in a while, Ginny's home, Ketchup's...well I dunno about him but he's probably off smoking weed, and I, yours truly, and sitting right here waiting for the fabulous Hermione and you to wake up."

Draco took a minute to register all that.

"So, do you like Harry?"

"WHAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAT?!?!" Blaise fell backwards into the chair, which fell backwards onto the floor. His disheveled face peered over the top of it.

"I mean, whatsoever could you be implying, my dear?" the gay boy took a moment to get up and put the chair back to it's original upright position. Draco waggled his eyebrows at the other teen. Just as Blaise was about to answer, the door banged open and Hermione rushed in, looking flushed and carrying balloons. She came to a screeching halt when she saw Draco awake.

"Oh. My. God." she whispered, before almost crushing her boyfriend in the tightest hug imaginable. Draco sputtered for a few moments, then she let go.

"Well, I guess that answers the 'did you miss me' question...now, where's some good nosh?" he asked, his stomach grumbling a symphony.

"Right here, dearie." Blaise said, pulling out a McDonald's paper bag. The blonde eyed it.

"Mmm, nothing like getting better than to fuck up my system with carbs, cholesterol and blood-clotting fat!...and please stop calling me dear." he said.

"You forgot about the grease." Hermione interjected, laughing a little. She sat next to the bed-ridden teenager and held his hand, while Blaise started going on and on about how their lives were dark and grey without a little spark of Dray-Dray ("What the fuck has Ketchup done to you, Blaise?" Draco shouted at one point, between bursts of laughter)

Eventually, a nurse came in and ushered the two visitors out, leaving Draco to sit and mull over things that had happened while he was in his little coma.

But hey, he's awake, ain't he?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I am sorry this took so long, but my computers being a doodooface when it comes to uploading files. And, life. Apparently I'm everyones therapist, so they tell me every little sad thing that goes on in their lives. Really annoys me. I hate being sad. It's so...saddening.**

**But, a good thing happened. I'm now in an on/off relationship with the absolute hottest girl in all of McLame. She's so adorable, I absolutely love her.**

**Shorty**


	15. A DedicationOoh

**A Cabana Boy Summer**

_**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the one and only kick-ass Chris Kerns, he's sort of my hero.**_

The Zabini house. Home to the great and really effing hot Blaise Zabini. Not to be confused with Zamboni, the thing they use in hockey rinks. Current hide-out for Draco, Harry and Blaise.

"Explain to me why I'm here. Again. Please."

"Well, you're kind of on Voldy's most wanted list, and that thing knows where you live. So you're hiding out at my fabulous abode."

"Wonderful. Just fucking wonderful." Draco put his face in his hands, smothering a sigh of annoyance. He'd rather be at home, drinking Earl Grey or watching Man U beat the knickers off of Liverpool, or hell, even STUDYING for next year, but no. He had to be HERE, on a wizard terrorists Death-Wish-List, being hunted by Frankenstein's screw-up and with a headache so bad he just wanted to put an electric drill to his temple. _This must be what it's like for Harry...how does he do it? How the hell does he put up with all this shit?_ _I'm not sure I could deal with this, and my shit's only a tenth of what his shit's putting him through...goddamn I feel so stupid!_

He looked over at the black haired boy, who was staring into space, his hair falling over his eyes. No doubt Harry was taking all the recent events, going through them in his mind, manipulating them so that they seemed to be all his fault. This would give him an excuse to hurt himself, to "punish" himself. Draco's eyebrow furrowed. No fucking way was that happening to his friend. No fucking way.

"Oi, Harry, who do you think's going to win the footy match tomorrow?" he asked, trying to break the ice (or the nervous silence created by the prospect of impending doom.)

"Oh, no question. Liverpool, mate. Man U hasn't been the same since Beckham left." Harry replied, brightening at the prospect of something non-magical (besides music, but that's a different kind of magic all in itself...**coughShortysamusicgeek**

"I know..."

They sat for a while, talking about football, mocking each others' teams and sports heroes. Blaise ordered pizza, and the evening was spent watching Walker, Texas Ranger and V For Vendetta. It was sort of a sleep over, but in a totally manly way. At 3 am, Harry and Draco were still up, while Blaise slept peacefully in the room next door. They were just talking about shit in general, and Harry was catching Draco up on the recent events. Draco had a few questions, however, about a certain Slytherin.

"So, what happened with you and Blaise? You're all he talks about now. It's really annoying."

"Hmm? What's he say about me?" harry asked, sitting up a little straighter, and ignoring picking at a scab on his arm.

"Oh, all sorts of things. That are good. You're avoiding my question. Answer. Now. Please."

Harry sat, a thoughtfully I'm-feeling-brain-dead look on his face.

"Well, there's this one thing that happened while you were out, lemme tell you about it." and Harry launched into the story of the slightly hot encounter he'd had with the taller, tanner and gayer boy. Draco listened, and finally felt clued in on the weirdness that had become his friend's life. _Let's try not to get knocked into a coma next time something like this is about to happen, okay?_ Silence fell. Harry looked uncomfortable. The fact that scabs were in plain sight probably made him feel awkward. He had promised Hermione that he wouldn't cover up anymore, not unless it was cold. Something about building trust and reliance.

"So, um...how many scars do you have?" the blond asked, for lack of a better subject. Harry seemed to be adding them up in his head.

"Uh, I think I broke three-fifty before Hermione caught me..." he said, after a while. Draco paused, a thought beginning to take place.

"Show me."

Harry got up, took off his shirt, revealing patterns not unlike those of a chessboard on one side of his upper chest, long scratch-like cuts near his belly button, a peace symbol over his right hipbone, the word FAILURE carved down his left abdominal area, and all sorts of typical cutter scars everywhere, some pearly white, some puffy, some just little dark blemishes of the skin. And some scabbing over. His arms had long cuts, short cuts, some suicide-like cuts, and the word NOTHING engraved on his left bicep. Draco stared.

_Holy godfucking shit...he looks like he's been at himself with a fucking LAWNMOWER...the scar designs are kind of cool...tattoos but not...like art, or some sort of tribal shit. Wow. That's a lot. Way too many. Totally a bad thing. Of course...but it looks wicked cool..._

Harry noticed Dracos stare, and dropped his head so the bangs feel over his eyes. He motioned towards his pj pants.

"Do you want me to take off my pants, or has your curiosity been satisfied?" Harry asked, his hair hanging in front of his face.

"N-no, I think I'll be fine without seeing your...erm...nether region..." Draco mumbled. Harry put his shirt on. Draco's thought became an idea. The idea transformed into a plan.

"Show me how to do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know, I know, it's really not going anywhere. Don't worry, I'm not planning what it seems like I'm planning. There is a third part to this whole story, I just need to set foundation for you know, conflict and such. I just wanted to do a whole "showing of the scars" chapter, it just seemed to fit in with how life's been going.**

**My girlfriend's coming over this weekend and we're going to "hang out" heh heh...evilly kinky smirk I'm babysitting for my baby cuz, I just got my hair cut short, there's a chance of a gang war erupting where I live, and my friends gappa died.**

**I met Chris Kerns on Facebook, in a sort of Cutters Anon group, called "sigh" and another one called "Catharsis." we're both SICOEs (sounded out, it's psychos) and he's basically been really schnazzy and there for me for the past few months. I'm going a year without cutting, it's going great thanks to him, so this is for Chris. **

**Shorty**


	16. Yummy Sushi

**A Cabana Boy Summer**

Hermione rubbed her eyes, turned her focus once again towards the news papers spread all over the floor of her room. She was tracking down the thing, and trying to locate a general area. _Revenge isn't all that bad, when fueled by righteous anger..._

She circled the news article, noting the location. She put a tack in the map by her knee.

"Okay, now lets see..." her eyes searched for some kind of pattern in the random clusters of thumb tacks she'd been putting into the map for about four hours.

_No design of some sort, but frequencies in areas near forests...huh. Maybe it's a tree hugger._

Most of the reports of "Frankenstein Jr." were from around the Peterborough area, and a little bit near Bath and London.

She zeroed in on the biggest lump of tacks, near Stonehenge, and grimaced. Or frowned determinedly, whichever you'd prefer. Circling the area on the map, she took the tacks out and put them back into their separate boxes.

_Frankenfucker's gonna die. And I'm going to be there. Watching. Or possibly BEING the cause of its death..._

She grabbed her wand and Apparated to the Weasleys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fred and George woke up to find Hermione standing in their room.

"Oh shit. What now?" they asked in unison.

"I think I know where the creature hides out. Stonehenge. Or some forests. I need you to go check on Ginny and if she's okay, bring her. I need all of you guys to help kill this thing."

George looked at her incredulously.

"Hermione, it took the five of us to just DISTRACT it! The thing's inhumanly strong, you can't just go up and attack it with us teens armed with wands!" Fred took his cue:

"Yeah, you need a bloody army to kill that thing!"

The twins stopped and stared at each other. They probably did the telepathic talking thing again. Then they smiled the evilest (yet hottest) evil smile/smirks they had.

"What, do you two have something in mind?"

"No, but we've got a pretty good idea of how to kick this things arse back to Ew-ville." they chorused again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A groggy Blaise went to rouse Harry and Draco. Hermione followed. She explained her idea, and then Apparated to her house, where Fred, George and Ginny were waiting, with a long wooden box. Three pops later, Harry Draco and Blaise stood behind her.

"Alright, now I need your attention. Fred and George, being the brilliant punks they are, have gotten us the key to killing this thing. Permanently. We need them to be able to get a clear shot at it, so distract it then get the bloody hell away. Any kind of place to duck and cover, take it. We need to be serious about this, we need to have good plans and you'd probably take me more seriously if I wasn't wearing my Yummy Sushi pajamas."

Everyone had been suppressing laughter up until this point, and burst out when she mentioned her California-Rolls covered jams.

"I hahaha AM taking you teeheesniggle seriously Hermione.." Harry gasped between laughs.

"Guys, guys, girl. Let's go, get dressed and give our lovely Hermione time to dress more like herself, and then we'll meet at my place. Then it's Stonehenge Showdown time. By the way doll, I LOVE the p.j.s, they're absolutely ADORABLE." Blaise said, flicking his wrist the way one would expect someone from Queer Eye to flick their wrist.

Six pops and Hermione was alone. She looked at her pajamas. Giggling, she threw on a pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top and her Chucks. Grabbing her wand and Volcom zip-up hoodie, she waited for a few minutes, stretching, then Apparated to Blaise's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco looked at the red seeping through the white gauze on his forearm. He'd made an incision right below his elbow, on the inside of his arm. Unlike Harry, the blond received no pleasure or high from the cut. It actually hurt a lot. Definitely not fun.

_Well there's an addiction that's going to wave at me as it passes by..._he thought wryly, smirking. He pulled on some black cargo pants, yanked his "too fast to live, too young to die" tee over his head and shoved his feet into the Circa Lopezes he'd bought a week before being stabbed. His wand was in his leather jacket, which he pulled on. _Time to party, killing style._

Blaise appeared at the doorway, wearing black leather pants (like the ones Brandon Lee wore in The Crow) and a black tee shirt with no sleeves and safety pins in every random place possible. His wand was in his hand. He looked over at Harry, who had put on blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt with a button up sandy tee that had the name GREG on the upper left corner.

"Ready, dears?" Blaise asked, smiling.

"Now or never." Draco replied, quoting Dope.

Hermione popped in, and soon came the twins and Ginny. All three wore jeans, Ginny wore a babydoll tee with the words "Bite Me" across the chest, and the twins had their sweaters on. Blaise grimaced and tried to suppress the gag reflex.

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I wanted to describe some clothes. I desparately need to go shopping loto.**

**Valentines day is next week, and my birthday twelve days after that! Sylvia's gonna do something "special" for me ; ) she makes me so happy, I can't believe I was into guys. Being this gay's the best thing that's happened to me since Buffy, I swear.  
See, Draco's not gonna do it again, so chill dears. I'm not letting him do that. I've made almost every other character gay or bi, I'm not gonna make most of them cut, too. **

**So rest assured. **

**Shorty**


	17. Plan BOOM

**A Cabana Boy Summer**

The group arrived at Stonehenge just as the first rays of sun began to show their faces. Blaise sighed, looking wistful.

"It's a sight like this that makes you want to kiss someone..." he murmured, to no one in particular. Fred, who was nearest to the gay boy, took a dramatic step back.

"Nuh-uh. I am sorry B-man, but I am not swapping my saliva with you. No offense meant."

"None taken, m'dear."

"Don't call me that ever again. Please."

"Okay, sweetcheeks."

"Mhm...WAIT! HEY!" shouted Fred, looking very indignant. Blaise smirked and winked at the redhead before strolling off to be nearer to Harry.

Draco and Hermione stood, holding hands, staring the dawn.

"Hermione, d'you think we're going to live?" Draco asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Don't be ridiculous, we're going to live AND kick this things arse!" she said, sounding confident. He smiled. She looked up at him, and a beat passed.

He leaned in, and gave her the most tender kiss he'd ever given, not counting the time that they had broken up and gotten back together. They broke apart after some VERY long seconds had passed. Draco smiled softly.

"We're going to live, _fatuus crania. _Okay?" Hermione smirked up at him, sort of like a five-year-old who just learned that "I-told-you-so" is the best way to piss everyone off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Harry, what are you going to do when this whole shit blows over?" Blaise asked airily, sitting next to the black-haired teen.

"I don't know. Maybe play in the opening concert for Hogwarts. We're going to be in our last year you know..." he trailed off. "I'd also like to stop hurting myself, cuz I have a MAGNIFICENT body, and I don't want scars to get in the way of me showing it off."

"Vain, much?" Blaise said, grinning and raising one eyebrow. "Don't worry love, I'm pretty much the same way. See this amazing hair? I don't wake up with it."

"Let me guess, ShortSexy?"

"Yup. And a little bit of Pomade. And some Nexus." Blaise flashed his smile. "Nope, I'm not vain at all."

Just as Blaise and Harry were about to have a nice long snog, the snarls of the Thing were heard. It stepped out from behind one of Stonehenge's pillars, rearing it's ugly face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco whipped out his wand and began to distract the Big Ugly. Fred and George started prepping for the big finale.

Harry was knocked to the side by the creature, and Blaise made the decision to either save harry and get to a better location, or to fight the thing and get the gay knocked out of him. Grabbing Harry, he ran.

"Gay boy can't fight to save his knickers..." Draco mumbled, not meaning any of it but saying it because he was frustrated. The creature was everywhere, and he was trying to find a place to hide before plan BOOM went off. It was Hermione who saved him, hurling the biggest, baddest curse at the Frankenstein reject.

"Draco, 'Mione! Get! Your! Arses! Out! Of! There!!!" Fred and George yelled simultaneously. The couple obeyed the twins, diving behind one of the stones of Stonehenge.

Pulling a rocket launcher from behind them, the twins took aim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Khaipur was killing, or trying to. His enemies were just too great, and too tiny and quick. Suddenly, they were gone, and his insatiable need to kill was still gnawing at him. He heard a shout, and turned. There was a long thing pointing at him, and two red haired boys on either side. Holding it up was a red headed girl, who grinned at him.

Khaipur, confused, opened his mouth and said his first words:

"What's that do?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Plan BOOM! went off without a hitch, a few hurts here and there, but otherwise everyone was fine. Blaise was teased about his not fighting. When asked why, he looked at Harry.

"Well, he's got the most ill-hid crush ever..." muttered Ginny to Hermione, who nodded sagely and agreed.

"Oi, you two! Come help us, we can't pick up Mr. Blown-To-Bits alone!" shouted George, who was helping Fred collect pieces of the creature. Ginny laughed and Hermione replied:

"No, thanks luv. I'm an old fashioned girl, raised to believe that men pick up the dead and women have the babies." The twins scowled.

Blaise and Harry were having their own private talk.

"So, you like me?" harry asked.

"What's not to like? You're nice, you're funny, you have a WICKED sense of fashion. And did I mention the drop-dead sexiness that is you?"

"Blaise..."

"I guess what I'm tryin' to do is ask you out, but I've never asked anyone out before, they've usually asked me so if I bungle it please tell me cuz I don't want to come across as a douche or anything...oh god am I coming across as a douche?" Blaise looked scared.

"Blaise, dear, slow down. I know what you want to say, and I know what you're saying..."

"Aaaand?" Blaise tried to stay calm despite the anxiety that gnawed at his insides, and the sudden urge to bite his lip.

"I'm going to have to think about it...I mean, this is pretty big for me, it's been a long day full of stuff I don't even want to TRY to understand...what I want as of right now is to go to bed." Harry relented a little when he saw the tears start to build up in Blaises eyes.

"Maybe we can go somewhere and talk? Like, day after tomorrow if you like?" Blaise brightened.

"That, Harry, would be lovely."

"But I haven't answered you yet, so no wrong impression."

"Nope. Still just friends as usual, I totally get it." Blaise smiled, masking his disappointment.

The sun appeared, at last. The Weasleys went home, Draco and Hermione snuck off to some secret place to do god-knows-what **(poor god, think of the therapy he'll need after this!) **Blaise and Harry went their separate ways, Harry to his godforsaken home and Blaise to decide what to wear the day after tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Dark Lord cursed, and threw his goblet against the wall.

"Khaipur gone...and where the fucking hell were the Death Eaters to back him up?!" he snarled. He leapt to his feet, and had himself a royal darkness temper tantrum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Goddamn so fucking long...but life, love (or so you think) and school manage to yet again impair and slow down my fanfic...**

**Sorry the last half kind of sucked, but I wanted to get it in so I could work on the final chappie of this one.**

**Oh, and should I put Blaise and Harry together? I've been toying with the idea for some time now, but I'm not sure which to choose. Help would be loved.**

**Basically, my life's been full. My bro's going to my school next year, I just got out of a bad and totally bland relationship, been acting Shrink for my mates, and gotten into HEX. Marvelous show, I wish they'd let a third series come out. I want these loose ends wrapped up and dammit, Cassie and Thelma need to do some more major smoochen! In fact, the third series should be about how Cassie is brought back from the dead by Ella Leon and Thelma to defeat Malachi and Azazeal. Then Cassie and Thelma hook up and live happily ever after. Sorry, random tangent/rant.**

**So review review review, and I shall see to it that the next chapter's better than this.**

**Oh, and FATUUS CRANIA means "stupid head" in Latin.**

**Karnie**


	18. Damn This's A Short One

**A Cabana Boy Summer**

Summer's over.

School has begun.

Cyanide Injection was playing at the Hogwarts Homecoming Dance.

Harry, Draco and Hermione had sung their songs, and they'd played one of their original songs. So far, they'd been a hit with everyone. When Luna sang her song, everyone went absolutely wild. Ketchup had declined singing:

"With all the shit I smoke on a daily basis? NO FUCKIN WAY."

They closed with "Bus Stop."

After they finished, Harry went off to find Blaise, Ginny went to find the girl she was seeing, Luna sort of drifted away. Ketchup left to smoke a joint with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco and Hermione slow-danced to "It Ends Tonight."

**(Oh, bee-tee-double-you: this is going to be a short chapter. Fuck, it's gonna be shorter than ME!!!)**

"So, all in all, you have a nice summer?"

"Well, the getting stabbed in the stomach by a poisoned stick kinda sucked, but the whole blowing up Frankenfucker with a rocket launcher? WICKED."

"Just how do you think the twins got their hands on that thing?" Hermione asked, resting her head on Draco's shoulder.

"You know, I really don't know...where are they, anyways? Weren't they supposed to show up?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ALRIGHT SOLDIERS, WE'RE DOING THE OBSTACLE COURSE TODAY!!!" screamed the drill sergeant. He stopped in front of the two uniformed redheads.

"HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL, TWEEDLE DEE AND DUM?!"

The twins considered for a moment before replying in unison:

"LIKE SHIT SIR!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**hahaha the last bit's just a joke. I had a dream about that and had to put it in.**

**i just reconnected with an old mate of mine in england. she got all pretty. also got depressed cuz i had to be alone by myself.  
would you rather be alone in a room full of people or alone by yourself? so i've been eating, working off debt in ninety degree weather WITH humidity!!**

**YEESH.**

**THE END!!!**


End file.
